The present invention generally relates to train monitoring and control systems, and more particularly to a methods and apparatus for determining relative locomotive position in a train consist.
Distributed power systems allow locomotives to be distributed throughout a train by utilizing radio communication to remotely control the operation each locomotive from a lead locomotive. Typically, distributed power systems allow the crew of a train riding in the lead locomotive to monitor and control tractive effort and braking power of multiple train consists comprising one or more locomotives and an associated group of cars. Preferably, each locomotive of the train may be operated in either a lead or a remote role thereby allowing train consists to be joined together along high traffic corridors and separated for intermodal or general freight service. In this manner, distributed power systems allow safer, more efficient hauling of all types of freight over all types of terrain.
Knowledge of the order and position of locomotives in each train consist is required to ensure safe operation and handling of the train. However, the order and position of locomotives and cars may periodically change as train consists are joined and separated or cars are added to or removed from a particular consist. Presently, the position of locomotives in the train consists is tracked via a manually created consist list entered into the distributed power system's computer. This list is revised periodically as train consists are joined together or as cars and locomotives are added to or removed from a consist. However, this method of creating a consist list is subject to human error and may prove to be impossible to manage for long trains.
It is therefore desirable to improve the safety and efficiency of railroad operations by utilizing a global positioning system to determine relative locomotive position in a train consist wherein the locomotive position information may be utilized to track and verify the configuration of the consist.